The Art Of Persuasion
by AMKelley
Summary: Loomis is trying to finish an essay he's been putting off for a week but Hutch has other plans. *AU, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Anal, Oral Sex Rimming, Established Relationship*


"They just don't understand, ya know? They act like video games are destroying my brain. Making me stupid or something. I'm not stupid," Loomis rambled absentmindedly as he clicked away at on his laptop. "Do I look stupid?" Loomis asked turning away from his computer to look at Hutch who sat in the chair by his desk with an amused expression.

"No," Hutch said slowly. "But you do look like Beaver from Dreamcatcher." Hutch gave Loomis a cheeky grin and Loomis just rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Fuck off," Loomis mumbled, turning back to his computer. "Can't be taken seriously for one minute."

Hutch frowned. Loomis wasn't usually this bent out of shape and things hardly ever got to him, but judging by his crappy mood Hutch had a feeling Loomis' parents gave him a lecture about college again. They were about to graduate highschool and Loomis had made it clear that he would go to college for graphic design. His parents, however, wanted him to go into business like they had. There was one problem though.

Loomis wasn't his parents.

Hutch watched as Loomis typed away at his laptop, trying to finish a paper that should've been done a week ago when it was originally assigned. Loomis had been at it for hours now, going as fast as he could because it was due tomorrow morning first period and it was well past midnight. Hutch never minded pulling all nighters with Loomis on a school night, they've done it on several occasions every since they were kids.

They'd stay up all night with just a flashlight, hiding underneath the covers so Loomis' parents wouldn't find out. Loomis would whisper into Hutch's ear about rumors he heard at school, like how their teacher was an alien from another planet or who the girls liked the most. But as the years went on Loomis stopped whispering about which girls had crushes on them and started talking about video games.

In fact, they didn't care if they were caught by Loomis' parents anymore and they'd play video games until the crack of dawn, throwing half hearted insults at eachother to throw the other boy off his game. There were nights when they'd work on a single player game together, like Resident Evil or Silent Hill or even Fatal Frame. Two minds were always better than one and Loomis and Hutch were partners in crime.

Somewhere in the middle of sophmore year they both started having feelings for eachother. They had grown up together and they were practically brothers, but there were stolen glances in the locker room and accidental walk ins on eachother whenever they were in the bathroom. Accidents always happened where they touched eachother inappropriately and soon after they stood apart an arms length at all times.

Despite all the failed attempts to stay away from the other they ended up having nervous sex in Loomis' bed and, in turn, fell hopelessly in love. Hutch knew it was love. Loomis always looked at him with the utmost passion like he was the luckiest man in the world. That's not to say that Hutch wasn't entirely comfortable.

Loomis knew what Hutch had been through as a kid and by knowing this Loomis was well aware of the burn scars on most of his right shoulder blade and partially on his back. But Loomis didn't care about that because he loved Hutch for what he was, no matter how many scars he had.

And now Hutch was poking fun at Loomis when he was feeling insecure and when Loomis needed someone on his side, fighting in the red corner for him. Hutch sighed and looked at Loomis, willing him to look up from his laptop so that Hutch could say everything he needed to with one simple look. But it didn't happen. Loomis was too frustrated and caught up in his essay to even notice Hutch looking holes through him.

"You're not stupid, Loomis, and your parents know it. They're just worried that things might not work out in the long run. You must realize that, right? Just be glad that you have parents who worry about you," Hutch said forlornly.

Loomis looked up from his screen with an irritated but equally defeated expression across his face. He huffed out a sigh and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"You're really gonna play that card right now?" Loomis asked rhetorically. "I know my parents mean well and I know they care about me but..." Loomis paused mulling it over for a second. "It gets annoying after hearing it for years and years. It's my life and it's my choice. I just wish they could respect that. Even if I'm bound to fail."

"Loo, you're not bound to fail," Hutch chided as if they'd had this talk a hundred times before. Hutch stood up and walked over to where Loomis sat cross legged on the bed with his unfinished essay in his lap. "You're smart and sexy and you have some of the greatest ideas I've ever heard."

"What does being sexy have to do with being successful?" Loomis inquired. "I'd be designing games not posing for playboy."

"Ooo, now there's an idea," Hutch purred fondly as he plopped down beside Loomis on the bed, biting his lip. "I wouldn't mind taking some amateur footage of you."

Hutch wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Loomis, making him blush a deep pink. Loomis averted his eyes back to the screen and tried to concentrate of his paper but it was hard when Hutch was running a hand up his thigh to cover the bulge in his pajama pants. Loomis licked his lips and attempted to shift away but Hutch was an insistent fucker that wanted him to fail history.

"Hutch, I have a paper to finish by the morning. I can't do this right now," Loomis protested but even as he said it he knew it was no use. He was uncomfortably hard and Hutch wasn't helping by groping him. "As much as I want to..."

"I'll be quick," Hutch murmured against his neck, pausing to kiss along a tendon and squeeze Loomis' hard on. "It'll help clear your mind so you can finish your paper. Just give me ten minutes of your time."

"You and I both know ten minutes will turn into hours and before I know it my alarm clock will be going off and I'll get an F on my incomplete paper about some bullshit dictator that no one remembers. Do you really want that for me?" Loomis gushed out over dramatically.

"No, but I REALLY want you," Hutch growled with a smile before biting Loomis' neck hard.

Loomis made a shocked little hiss and cringed away from Hutch who was still grinning like the cheshire cat. Loomis had his lips in a firm line with a scowl on his face but no matter how much be backed away Hutch stalked forward on his hands and knees, crawling across Loomis' bed. Hutch closed Loomis' laptop with a click and pushed it carelessly aside so he could climb on top of him.

Hutch grabbed Loomis' knees to push them apart, crawling between them until their hips were pressed closely against eachother so they could feel the other's hard on. Loomis gasped at the contact as he was pressed more firmly into the mattress with an eager Hutch honing in on his neck once more.

"Hutch-"

"What if I told you that I already typed up the paper for you?" Hutch posed with a smirk, cutting Loomis off before he could protest some more.

"What? You sat there all night watching me work my ass off when you already typed it for me?" Loomis asked flabbergasted, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Why?"

"Because I love seeing you work your ass off," grinned Hutch. "Now shut up and let me make love to you."

With that being said Loomis opened up like a patient seeing a shrink, letting Hutch kiss him within an inch of his life until he was blue in the face. Loomis loved kissing Hutch because the feel of Hutch's stubble against his own tickled him with a pleasant burn. It turned him on and almost excited him more than sex with Hutch. Almost.

Hutch's tongue delved into Loomis' mouth past the resistance of lips and it slid wetly along an opposing one, looking for similar contact. Loomis was moaning into Hutch's mouth as the redhead worked down both of their pajama bottoms. Hutch broke away momentarily to pull Loomis' shirt over his head, revealing all of his lover's body.

But Hutch kept his shirt on this time. It was something he had tried to break since Loomis accepted all of him, but old habits die hard with insecurity. Loomis didn't mind because he understood. Hutch pecked Loomis on the lips and wasted no time in crawling down the length of his body to stop at Loomis' entrance. Loomis shivered when he felt Hutch's breath against him.

Hutch wrapped a hand around Loomis' leaking cock and licked a line over the tight skin of his most intimate place. Loomis shuddered visibly, gripping the sheets in his hands as Hutch licked at his entrance and stroked his cock. Loomis always loved it more when Hutch fucked him instead of the other way around, not to say that he minded either way, he just preferred to take Hutch inside of him.

There was this thing that Hutch did with his tongue that always had him moaning for more but he rarely got to be as loud as he wanted because his parents were always home. Loomis strained to be quiet as Hutch worked him over with a hand and his tongue. Somewhere between flailing and gasping, Loomis looked down to see that Hutch had been watching him the whole time.

Damn, that turned him on.

Before Hutch pulled away he licked a stripe up the underside of Loomis' cock, causing him to moan at the brief slice heaven. Loomis knew what was coming next so he sat up and leaned forward so that he was resting on his haunches. Bent in half and ready to suck Hutch off until he was dripping with saliva.

Hutch was no his knees and raised his shirt up ever so slightly to reveal a patch on pale skin and a belly button and those hipbones that Loomis just loved sucking bruises into... It was safe to say that Loomis forgot all about his paper due in just hours. Instead he leaned forward to suck on the tip of Hutch's cock, getting it wet to ease the way for his moist lips.

Loomis dipped down to take Hutch into his warm mouth, stopping halfway before pulling off to do it all over again until he built up enough confidence to venture further down. He almost made it all the way but gagged when Hutch's cock hit the back of his throat, pulling away sharply when his brain registered the reflex. Loomis moaned around Hutch's length, knowing that it got the redhead off when he did so.

Hutch laced a hand through Loomis' black hair and squeezed, gripping it tightly in his fist but not hard enough to hurt. They were always careful with eachother's boundaries no matter how far gone they were. Loomis pushed forward again, this time toughing it out when Hutch's cock nudged at his reflex. Loomis flexed his throat around the girth in his mouth and Hutch gasped before sharply pulling that hot mouth away.

Loomis let Hutch push him back against the mattress and open up his legs (as if Loomis couldn't do that himself). But he loved it when Hutch was a little impatient and pushy during sex. It was never in a rough way but not exactly sugar coated either.

"What's the rush, flash?" Loomis asked with a breathless chuckle, smiling lazily up at Hutch's looming form.

"I told you ten minutes, right?"

"It's been more than ten minutes," Loomis observed, amused.

"Who the fuck's keeping track anyway?" Hutch huffed as he grabbed ahold of his cock to position it at Loomis' entrance.

The redhead pressed against resistance, straining a little because saliva wasn't the best way to ease the process but it was the only option they had and Hutch was determined to have sex with Loomis tonight. Loomis grunted lowly and tried to relax his body enough for Hutch to enter him, pushing his glasses up in the process because they had slipped down his nose slightly.

Hutch pushed again and this time the head of his cock slipped inside to push out a strained moan from Loomis' mouth. Inch by inch, Hutch slowly thrusted his cock inside of Loomis until he was fully sheathed inside tight warmth clenching around him. Loomis wrapped his arms around Hutch's neck and pulled him down so that they could kiss as Hutch's cock bumped against his prostate.

Loomis clenched and Hutch pulled out so he could begin to fuck the gasps and moans out of his lover in a rhythm that'd get both of them off. Hutch was snapping his hips sharply into Loomis' in a fluid motion, starting out slow then picking up the pace when Loomis grew accustomed to Hutch's cock moving in and out of his tight passage.

Hutch was hunched over Loomis, fucking hard and fast into his slightly trembling body, groaning and panting into the side of his head with his hands on either side of his shoulders. They were both mumbling quiet obscenities in the hot humid space between them, spurred on by eachother's noises and little motions they always made during sex.

"Fuck," Loomis whined into Hutch's ear, arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. "You fucking bastard. How did I let you talk me into this?"

Loomis chuckled out of breath until it was knocked out of him on a particularly hard thrust to his prostate that left him dizzy with pleasure and a smidgen of pain. Hutch grinned like a shark and bent down to bite at Loomis' throat just above his adam's apple. Loomis loved being bit there the most and he loved it even more when it was incorporated during a hard fucking.

Hutch gripped the other man's cock and stroked it in sync with his thrusts, intent on bringing Loomis off. His thumb was poised over the tip and spreading the pre-come around to make it slick and shiny, teasing his lover for what it was worth. Loomis moaned and twisted in the sheets in momentum of his impending orgasm.

Loomis came with a shout that was muffled into the side of his pillow he had latched his teeth onto before hand and spurted all over Hutch's hand and his own stomach. The intensity of the orgasm caused him to clench and grip around Hutch's cock, sending the redhead over the edge as well as he thrashed with his aftershocks.

One, two, three, four. Four more thrusts and Hutch was coming inside of Loomis like it was his only purpose to live. Loomis felt every pulse of it shooting inside of him, relishing in the moment like it might never happen again. Hutch breathed hotly against Loomis' neck and rose up on shaky arms so that he could kiss Loomis tenderly on the lips. No tongue this time, just pure and innocent love while engaged in an intimate tableaux.

Hutch laid heavily on top of Loomis until he was being pushed off with sweaty palms. He laid down on his back as Loomis curled up beside him in a warm embrace. Loomis nuzzle at the side of Hutch's neck and ran a hand up under his shirt to feel the soft skin that was hidden from his eyes most of the time. Hutch cherished the moments after and he always looked forward to cuddling with Loomis, which made this next sentence hard for him to say.

"About the essay, Loo..." Hutch started with a regretful tone and he could see Loomis' face dropping already.

"Oh, Christ, what?" Loomis asked cautiously, sitting up and looking down at Hutch with a scornful look.

"I was posing a hypothetical question and I may have exaggerated just a little," Hutch said between clenched teeth, trying to give Loomis a smile but coming out crooked.

"You bastard," was all Loomis could muster. But he couldn't make himself angry enough to care even if he tried.


End file.
